You Are My Dream
by Jessie Kurosaki
Summary: Ei, Haru, durante aquela corrida, você sentiu algo também? "Você pode sentir todo o amor que sinto por você? Pode perceber o quão importante és para mim e o quanto desejo estar contigo?". A dor no peito de Rin estava insuportável. Ele apertou a região como se quisesse parar aquele ardor. Rin encontra a oportunidade perfeita para se confessar a Nanase. [RINHARU]


**You Are My Dream**

 **Ei, Haru, durante aquela corrida, você sentiu algo também?**

 **"Você pode sentir todo o amor que sinto por você? Pode perceber o quão importante és para mim e o quanto desejo estar contigo?". A dor no peito de Rin estava insuportável. Ele apertou a região como se quisesse parar aquele ardor.**

 **Rin encontra a oportunidade perfeita para confessar seus sentimentos por Haruka, teria ele coragem de finalmente dizer as palavras que estão presas dentro dele por tanto tempo?**

"Hi. I made a reservation under the name Rin Matsuoka".

Haruka observava calmamente o ambiente em que se encontrava com seu semblante habitual de tédio. Ouvia Rin conversando em inglês com a atendente do hotel em que iriam se hospedar enquanto observava a movimentação calma na avenida logo em frente do estabelecimento.

À frente da avenida, o oceano encontrava-se em constante movimento. Lembrou-se de seus amigos da Iwatobi que estavam além daquela imensidão azul. Acabara se lembrando de seu último encontro com eles. Saira irritado depois de uma briga com eles, depois de se sentir pressionado com assuntos do futuro, etc. Havia ficado com o coração inquieto por ter brigado com Makoto. Porém mais inquieto ainda estava naquele momento. Pois Makoto estava no Japão, e ele poderia lidar com sua briga depois. Porém ele estava na Austrália. E aquele que habitava seu coração estava consigo naquele país desconhecido.

Há tempos seu olhar havia sido atraído pelo ruivo. O sentimento não havia começado há pouco tempo. Na verdade, apenas sabia que o sentimento o arrasara ainda no fundamental. Amava tudo em relação a Rin. Seu forte sentimento em relação a natação, seu entusiasmo, seu sorriso. Principalmente aquele sorriso. Rin costumava viver com um daqueles encantadores brincando nos lábios. E Haru amava vislumbrá-lo. Na época, era imaturo demais para entender o que aquele turbilhão de sentimentos significava. Fingia indiferença perante a presença do ruivo, porem sabia que no fundo, agradava-lhe estar ao lado do maior.

E então houve a viagem de Rin para outro país. Após o revezamento que ganharam juntamente com Makoto e Nagisa, Rin partira. Haruka tentara – e até conseguira por um tempo – abafar aquele sentimento. Quando Rin retornou e Haru o derrotou em uma corrida, ao ver pela primeira vez Rin chorando, lágrimas grossas escorrendo por seus olhos, aquele sorriso tão brilhante já não mais existente em seu rosto, sentira vontade de abraçar o garoto, dizer que ficaria tudo bem. E aquelas palavras, "Eu desisti de natação", ferira Haru como nunca. Ele não poderia desistir de seu sonho. Não poderia parar de nadar com ele...

Depois de entregar o passaporte solicitado por Rin, recostou-se na parede, pôs-se a observar o mais velho. Havia mudado, e muito, durante aqueles anos. Suas atitudes haviam tornando-se maduras. E o passar dos anos e os treinos intensivos lhe caíra muito bem. Seu corpo havia ganhado uma quantidade irreparável de músculos, os quais Haru tentava – sem êxito – desviar o olhar quando o mais velho trajava apenas a típica roupa de banho, os cabelos ruivos grudados à testa após sair da agua, e é claro, aquele brilho no olhar que só Rin possuía após nadar competitivamente.

-OE, HARU! – Era a segunda vez que Rin chamava por Haru, que estava olhando muito fixamente para o outro, e isto não passou despercebido. – Está tudo bem? Você está vermelho... Está com febre? – Dizendo isso, aproximou-se mais de Haru, para tentar perceber algo implícito em seus olhos azuis. O moreno virou a face, tentando evitar o contato direto com os olhos vermelhos e para esconder sua face corada e afastar aqueles pensamentos impróprios em relação ao capitão da Samezuka.

Sem ter a resposta para sua pergunta, sabendo que o nadador de freestyle não o daria, resolveu deixar para lá, e falar sobre a hospedagem:

\- Vamos. Já acertei tudo na recepção. Espero que não se importe, mas teremos que dividir o quarto.

O moreno, já livre do rubor, balançou a cabeça concordando, e seguiu o outro que já ia pelas escadas, rumo ao quarto n° 25.

Colocou a chave na fechadura, destravado a mesma, e após ambos os garotos entrarem, ascendeu o interruptor e na hora, encontraram algo muito inesperado no quarto...

Não haviam duas camas, conforme solicitado...

Era apenas uma...

E uma de casal...

Casal!

O moreno corou ao ver a cama. O ruivo deixou-se corar também, porem mostrou-se indignado e perplexo com o que via.

-Só pode estar de brincadeira – falou nervoso com a situação

-Estamos na Austrália. Coisas como esta devem ser normais aqui. – Ponderou, apesar de saber que o caso não era este.

-É CLARO QUE NÃO SÃO! – Suspirou – Tudo isso deve ser culpa sua, você e esse seu nome de menina!

-Então provavelmente seja sua culpa então – contestou Haru.

-A culpa é sua! – Devolveu.

-É sua!

-Sua!

-Sua!

-SUAA! – Falou por fim, seguido de um leve suspiro. Afastou-se do outro e rapidamente, para não dar continuação à aquela briga idiota, completou: - Certo. Fique aqui, eu vou falar com a recepcionista – E assim saiu apressado do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

"Só pode estar de brincadeira" – tendo a costa apoiada na parede, deslizou até sentar-se no chão, e tornou a repetir as mesmas palavras ditas anteriormente, porem desta vez o fez silenciosamente. Sentiu suas maçãs do rosto pulsantes e quentes. Tentou normalizar a sua respiração, que estava um tanto descompassada e aquietar sua pulsação que estava agitada demais. Se dormir no mesmo quarto que Haruka, mesmo que em camas diferentes, já era fazer um esforço e tanto para si, imagine então ambos na mesma cama.

Pelos céus, não que ele tinha problemas de dormir no mesmo quarto que um outro homem. Já o fazia, antes com Nitori e agora com Sousuke. Mas, porra, não era nenhum de seus amigos lá com ele. Era Haruka Nanase, a pessoa que abrigava seus pensamentos 24 horas por dia. Desde a primeira vez que o vira, o moreno chamara a atenção do ruivo de uma maneira devastadora. Seu jeito suave de deslizar sobre a agua, sua calmaria, indiferença. Seu corpo, a pele alva, e os olhos com aquele profundo tom azul. Quando estava junto do menor, um turbilhão de sentimentos invadia o peito de Matsuoka. Se sentia motivado a dar o seu melhor para se aproximar do outro. Antes achava que era apenas seu espirito competitivo que o fazia se sentir estranho, porem aos poucos, fora percebendo que aquilo que sentia era um sentimento muito mais poderoso. Rin era demasiadamente emotivo, e sempre conflituoso com suas emoções, mas também não era bobo para saber que, na verdade, aquele forte sentimento, que antes era amizade, tornara-se amor.

Tardara a descobrir o sentimento, aconteceu quando naquele país, onde sentira saudades de estar com o garoto. Sempre se pegava pensando nos olhos azuis de Haruka e de como se sentiu nadando com ele no revezamento. Gostaria de estar no outro país, mas não podia abandonar tudo, então sempre treinava e se esforçava o máximo com o pensamento de ficar mais forte e voltar o quanto antes para o Japão para nadar com ele.

E quando voltou nas férias, depois de perder, se sentiu péssimo ao não se sentir bom o suficiente para nadar lado a lado com ele. Tentara camuflar sua derrota por ódio. Passara pela fase negação – afinal, eram homens, não eram? –. E depois de retornar para Iwatobi, ao reencontrá-lo, aquela máscara de indiferença se quebrou e o sentimento o apoderou novamente.

Queria nadar com ele. Mostrar que agora podia competir lado a lado. "Você nunca mais nadara comigo Haru. Nunca" Fora a pior porcaria que dissera em toda sua vida. Pois mais do que nunca estava certo que amava aquele homem. E agora mais do que nunca queria poder deslizar seus dedos pelas costas nuas, beijar aqueles lábios levemente carnudos, marcar com seus dentes aquela alva pele e...

Levantara-se de supetão, tentando mandar para longe tudo aquilo que estava pensando. O que menos precisava naquele momento era ficar excitado só de trazer à tona todos seus desejos. Se perdera na conta de quantas vezes acordara com uma ereção após um sonho quente com o moreno e necessitou correr ao banheiro e se masturbar pensando no outro. Achava aquilo vergonhoso, mas não podia evitar seu desejo por Nanase.

Resolvera acalmar a mente, e rapidamente desceu até a recepção para tentar resolver aquele detalhe das camas. E céus, como estava com vontade de socar aquela recepcionista. Dizia a ele que não tinham mais vagas disponíveis e que não poderia fazer nada para resolver o problema, e caso ele quisesse, que se retirasse do hotel, mas que pagasse a taxa de cancelamento.

"It's your mistake" – Tentara pela última vez contestar, porém em vão. Saiu puto da recepção, antes que explodisse de vez. Então teria que ser assim. Teria mesmo que dormir sobre a mesma cama com o cara que amava.

Subindo as escadas, ponderou um pouco sobre a situação. Quisera muito se declarar ao moreno, porém sempre hesitara quando tivera algumas chances. Então estavam ambos sozinhos em um quarto de hotel na Austrália. Rin não poderia desperdiçar aquela chance de dizer a Nanase tudo o que estava o corroendo por dentro. "Já estou fodido mesmo, o máximo que pode acontecer é Haru me jogar pela janela do terceiro andar".

Respirou fundo em frente a porta. Já estava farto de segurar aquilo no peito há tanto tempo. Estava decidido. Encontraria alguma brecha para dizer como se sentia ao moreno, mesmo que aquilo significasse a rejeição.

Adentrou e encontrou Haru com sua típica cara de... nada, que logo o fitou, requerendo com o olhar que lhe dissesse como fora na recepção.

-Éeer, Haru... bem, n-nós.. Teremos que dividir a cama. É. – falou logo, estava se odiando por gaguejar tanto.

-Por mim tanto faz. – Desviou o olhar ao falar.

-C-certo. Pode utilizar o banheiro primeiro, se quiser. Estou cansado, logo irei me deitar. Mas por hora, irei organizar umas coisas aqui e... bem, apenas vá. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio, e quero te levar à um lugar em especial. – virou-se de costas demasiadamente corado.

Aguardou ate que o outro adentrasse o banheiro, para voltar a agir normalmente. Arrumou a cama, jogou as malas em um canto qualquer, pegou as coisas que iria usar no banheiro e se jogou na cama, aguardando o outro sair do outro recinto.

Haruka saiu do banheiro após um longo e relaxante banho. Encontrou Rin jogado na cama, de olhos fechados. Achou ate que estaria dormindo, porem descobriu que não ao ver o outro se levantar e ir ao banheiro recém desocupado. Depositou seus pertences ao lado, observou a cama já arrumada com dois travesseiros e um único edredom. Apagou o interruptor, deixando apenas o abajur do outro lado da cama ligado. Deitou-se do lado esquerdo, elevando o cobertor até a base do pescoço, ficando de costas para a porta do banheiro.

Queria dormir logo, mas estava inquieto demais. Ficou um bom tempo encarando o escuro, mas o sono não lhe vinha. Depois de um tempo, notou uma luz preencher o quarto, o banheiro havia sido aberto. Rin logo se juntaria à ele na cama.

Estava tudo muito quieto no ambiente, nenhuma movimentação por parte do outro. Se virou levemente, encontrando Rin encarando fixamente a cama, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. Seus olhares se fixaram por um momento, até o menor desviá-lo e voltar á posição anterior e resmungar baixinho:

\- Vai ficar a noite toda aí ou vai se deitar?

Ouviu Rin resmungar algo, porém não compreendeu e resolveu não se importar com o que quer que fosse. Sentiu a cama afundar ao seu lado. Ele deitara-se de costas para si, remexeu-se poucas vezes, depois ouviu:

-Não acredito nisso.

-Não vai importar quando estiver dormindo... Então durma logo! – resmungou, revirando os olhos.

-É, talvez tenha razão.

Claro que Rin não conseguiria dormir logo, e muito menos ficaria de boca calada. O excêntrico romântico dentro dele o obrigava a falar alguma coisa e tentar encontrar uma melhor maneira para expor a Haru tudo aquilo que ele sentia desde o momento que o conhecera. Porém quanto mais ele falava, mais se enrolava e falava de tudo, menos aquilo que realmente queria. De sua boca saia de tudo. Quando queria falar "eu sempre te amei", o que saiu foi um " sempre te admirei", ou o "eu queria estar com você" substituído por "Eu queria poder nadar com".

-Ei, Haru, durante aquela corrida, você não sentiu algo também?

"Você pode sentir todo o amor que sinto por você? Pode perceber o quão importante és para mim e o quanto desejo estar contigo?". A dor no peito de Rin estava insuportável. Sentou-se sob a cama e apertou a região como se quisesse parar aquele ardor. Achara que seria mais fácil expor seus sentimentos para Haruka, porém, com este à sua frente, toda sua coragem sumia. Ele estava se sentindo um covarde e completamente vulnerável sob o olhar intenso de Haru, que se encontrava agora sentado de frente para ele.

-Não chore, Rin.

Rin sentiu dedos na sua bochecha e encarou o garoto a sua frente que limpava suas lágrimas (que até então não as tinha notado deslizando sobre seu rosto). Tentou decifrar o que Nanase poderia estar pensando, mas achava aquilo impossível. Sentindo o leve carinho em seu rosto, Rin permitiu-se relaxar com o contato e acalmar seus soluços. Ficaram assim alguns minutos, e já se sentindo mais tranquilo, Rin engoliu seu medo e apressou-se a falar antes que perdesse sua determinação.

-Desculpe Haru... Há muito eu estive omitindo isso, mas agora sinto que não há mais como mentir para mim mesmo. Realmente não sei como começou, ou por que. Talvez tenha sido quando ainda éramos crianças, mas era muito imaturo para distinguir o que eu sentia... Eu achava que era apenas amizade, ou rivalidade... Mas não era apenas isso... era algo além... E eu juro que tentei convencer a mim mesmo que estava ficando louco e confundindo meus sentimentos... E mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, ainda fico ou pouco confuso e não sei como lidar com tudo o que se passa em meu coração... Não ligo se você irá se irritar, sentir nojo, ou me odiar depois...Mas saiba que eu tentei fugir, evitar, e até sair com outras pessoas. Mas nada funcionou e guardar isso dentro de mim está me matando... Por isso que finalmente eu resolvi dizer que... – desviando o olhar de suas mãos e do lençol e encarando os olhos azuis profundos de Haruka, Rin suspirou e soltou: - E-Eu te amo, Haruka!

Logo após o ter se confessado, Rin voltou a desviar o olhar para os lençóis. Passaram-se alguns minutos, ou vários, e aquele silencio estava realmente torturante. Já estava imaginando a feição raivosa do moreno a frente, aguardando alguma rejeição, ou alguns socos.

-Droga. Esquece isso Haru. - Com os olhos marejados, Rin se levantou da cama e rumou para a porta, tudo o que ele queria fazer era sumir daquele quarto. Acabara piorando mais as coisas, e provavelmente Nanase o odiava agora. Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, ele sentiu o corpo de Haru cercando o seu. Suas mãos macias envolvendo sua cintura e sua cabeça apoiada em seus ombros e a respiração quente batendo contra sua pele.

-H-Haru! O que você está... - Rin foi cortado pela voz suave do outro garoto sussurrando contra seu pescoço:

-Eu também te amo Rin...

-Nãaao Haru... Acho que você não está entendendo... Eu te amo não apenas como um amigo, é algo a mais, entende?! - ele se virou para encarar as obres azuis.

-Eu sei. O que eu sinto também é...

-Haru. Sério. - Rin o cortou- Você não precisa dizer isso apenas para não me magoar! Eu só qu-

Dessa vez, Rin foi o cortado. Não com palavras do outro, mas sim com os lábios nos seus. Foi um simples roçar tímido, mas que fez Matsuoka ficar completamente estático pela ação repentina do outro. Quando Haru se separou, ele encarou fixamente o ruivo e sorriu ao ver a face corada e a feição de desentendimento do outro.

-Eu nunca falaria isso por falar, Rin. Eu realmente te amo. E eu sinto muito se não disse antes, e que há muito tempo que eu venho fingindo indiferença... Eu apenas tinha medo de dizer e você não me corresponder, entende? Mas, por todo esse tempo, eu sempre te amei.

Rin mal pode acreditar que seu amado compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que ele. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas novamente. Agarrou a camiseta do moreno, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do mesmo. Haru o abraçou e acariciou levemente seus rubros fios, enquanto aguardava o outro controlar os soluços. Rin podia ser explosivo, impulsivo, confuso e péssimo em lidar com seus próprios sentimentos. Mas era totalmente adorável e fofo, e talvez tenha sido estas peculiares características que fizera Haru apaixonar-se por ele.

Já mais calmo e com baixos soluços, Rin encarou o outro. Acariciou lhe a face, traçando um caminho invisível até os lábios. Circulou a cintura de Haru com suas mãos, aproximando seus corpos. Seus narizes roçaram carinhosamente, seus olhares fixos um no outro. Ficaram um tempo daquele jeito, a fitar um ao outro, demonstrando todo amor que sentiam um pelo outro sem palavras. Não tardou e Rin encerrou aquela perturbadora distância. Novamente foi apenas um encostar tímido de lábios, mas logo Haru sentiu a língua de Matsuoka passar por sobre seus lábios pedindo passagem ao interior da boca, que prontamente foi aceita.

As línguas se moviam de maneira calma, de forma a explorar cada canto da boca um do outro e aproveitar a nova sensação. Haru dava leves suspiros ao sentir seus lábios serem sugados pelo outro. Se separaram apenas para tomarem um pouco de fôlego e logo voltaram a se beijar, agora com um pouco mais de velocidade, travando uma batalha por domínio entre si. Uma das mãos de Haruka acariciavam os ruivos cabelos e a outra estava sobre seus ombros. Já Rin percorria toda a extensão das costas e cintura de Haru, fazendo o máximo para manter o contato entre os corpos. Sentia o calor em seu baixo-ventre, e sua ereção já estava um pouco visível. Mas pouco se importou com aquilo, e roçou a sua na de Nanase, que também começava a dar indícios que estava ficando claramente acordado.

O ar já novamente lhes faltava, e logo após separar os lábios, Rin os encaminhou ao alvo pescoço de Nanase. Queria marca-lo como seu, chupar toda aquela pele macia, mordê-la. Subira até alcançar o lóbulo de sua orelha, e morder levemente o local. Um suspiro um tanto que audível saiu da boca de Haruka, que no instante fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquela sensação.

Repentinamente, Rin presara o corpo de Haru na porta, fazendo este arfar surpreso. As bocas se grudaram novamente afoitas, as línguas se movendo deliciosamente, Haru se sentia no paraíso sendo beijado e tocado daquela maneira. Uma das mãos do maior apertavam com vontade as nádegas e a outra trabalhava levantando a camiseta e arranhando a pele morena exposta. As mãos de Nanase vagaram da nuca do seu parceiro para o peito e abdômen do parceiro, porém ele queria sentir e tocar mais do que isso.

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Rin os guiou em direção a cama. O beijo estava cada vez mais agressivo e carregado de desejo por ambas as partes. As línguas se tocavam com tanto vigor, que um filete de saliva escorria pelo canto da boca de Nanase. Não que Rin se importava. Ao contrário, ficava encantado com a entrega do moreno e de saber que causava sensações prazerosas no outro. Moveu vagorosamente a mão por cima do shorts que Haru usava, sentindo a ereção no local. Sensível, Haruka novamente gemeu, agora sobre os lábios de Rin, entre o beijo que trocavam. Arqueou levemente as costas com o toque, o que não passou despercebido pelo outro.

-Haru, não sei se consigo aguentar. Você sabe... Eu posso parar se você quiser... – falou arrastado, brincando com os dedos na borda do shorts. Ao ouvir aquilo, Haru deu um leve sorriso, apesar de estar completamente corado.

Segurou o rosto do outro próximo ao seu, as bocas quase se encostando. Olhando fixamente para os olhos rubros, por mais vergonhoso que fosse, mas estava pouco se fodendo para isso, e disse:

-Não pare agora, Rin. Eu quero fazer amor com você – após isso, escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do mais velho. Não acreditava que tinha falado algo tão vergonhoso. De fato, estava louco para ter mais do Matsuoka em si. Porém se sentiu imensamente bobo por dizer tal coisa. Esse era um dos imensos efeitos que Rin causava nele.

Rin sentiu o membro dentro da boxer reagindo às palavras de Haru. Sentiu vontade de tirar todas as roupas do outro e inserir todo seu membro na cavidade apertada o mais rápido possível. Seu coração batia como louco em seu peito, e estava louco de tesão.

Retirou o rosto rubro de Haruka de seu pescoço, olhou-o apaixonadamente e repetiu as palavras ditas anteriormente:

-Eu te amo, Haru.

Haru deu um sorriso – um raro e lindo sorriso – e repetiu as palavras do outro, tomando a iniciativa de um beijo lento.

Se separaram apenas quando Rin agarrou a camiseta azul listrada de Haru, logo tirando de seu corpo. O outro repetiu seu ato, despindo o tronco musculoso e bem definido de Rin. Deitou levemente o corpo do nadador menor no colchão, para melhor facilitar seu trabalho. Percorreu com os lábios a clavícula e pescoço, até chegar aos mamilos com a língua. Começou a lamber o mamilo direito, ora o chupando, ora o mordendo levemente, enquanto acariciava e apertava o outro entre os dedos, deixando-os durinhos. Sorriu internamente ao ouvir as arfadas que o outro dava. Continuou seu caminho, descendo com beijos e lambidas no abdômen. Já na altura do umbigo, levantou levemente para encarar maliciosamente Haruka. Agarrou pela borda o shorts e começou a retirar, nunca desviando o olhar do outro. Haru estava sentindo seu rosto fervendo com o olhar faminto do outro sobre seu corpo.

Ao retirar o shorts, voltou-se para o corpo do menor, não conseguindo abafar um riso ao notar que, por milagre, o outro usava uma cueca boxer vermelha, e não o tão famoso calção de banho que ele costumava usar embaixo das roupas em qualquer ocasião.

\- Idiota! Está rindo por que? – Virou novamente o rosto para o lado. Típico dele quando estava constrangido com algo.

Rin soltou outra pequena risada, antes de abaixar o rosto no nível do pênis do outro. Notou que o tecido da boxer já estava levemente úmido, resultado do pré-semen. Lambeu ainda por cima da roupa o volume, dando leves mordidinhas na virilha e massageando as coxas alvas com uma das mãos. Haru queria chutar Rin por ficar o provocando, quando finalmente ele libertou o membro do parceiro daquele tecido que há muito estava sendo um incomodo. Tornou a lambeu e a mordeu o interior da coxa.

-Rin. Pá-para de ahh... de me... torturar – falou entrecortado Haru, que estava a ponto de enlouquecer com as carícias de Rin próximo ao seu membro.

-Como você é apressado, Haru. Não sabia que era assim! – Rin disse com um tom provocador, balançando levemente a cabeça para os lados.

-Puta merda Rin! Me chupe logo!

Rin precisou segurar o riso com a aflição do outro. Sem mais enrolações, abocanhou o membro duro a sua frente, chupando com vontade toda extensão até a cabeça. Sugava deliciosamente, contornava a glande com a língua removendo o líquido que de lá começava a escorrer e adentrava a fenda. Levemente, arrastou os dentes pontiagudos pela extensão do pênis, o que fez o moreno agarrar o lençol e dar um longo e torturante gemido. Ainda fazendo oral nele, Rin observava a visão erótica de Haruka a sua frente. Apoiado na cama pelos cotovelos, os negros cabelos levemente colados na testa por conta do suor, os olhos transbordando desejo semicerrados, mordendo os lábios fortemente. Aquela sem dúvida fora a coisa mais excitante que vira em toda sua vida, quase poderia gozar só de ver Haru todo entregue daquele jeito.

-Ahhr, Rin, eu... Pára, eu... Ah estou quase...

Ao ouvir, Rin aumentou a movimentação de sua boca no pênis de Nanase, dando fortes sugadas. Ora tirava a boca do membro para recuperar o folego e continuava a masturbar com a mão o membro coberto por saliva, mas tornava logo em seguida a sugar o membro pulsante. Mais alguns movimentos e ouviu um gemido mais audível que os outros, Haruka chegou ao seu ápice e gozou na boca do ruivo. Seus braços perderam a força de sustentar seu corpo que dava espasmos pós orgasmo, caindo sobre o colchão. Rin engatinhou até chegar frente a frente ao outro, lambendo de forma sensual o sêmen que escorria pelos cantos de sua boca e o encarando com olhos famintos.

Tomou-lhe novamente os lábios inchados com luxuria, fazendo com que Nanase provasse o próprio gosto. O beijo intensificava cada vez mais, Rin chupara, mordia e puxava o lábio inferior. Sentiu sua calça sendo abaixada, ajudou no processo para que ela fosse retirada logo do corpo e jogada para o lado. A mão esquerda de Haruka percorria entre as coxas e as nádegas cobertas pela boxer preta que Rin usava, enquanto a mão mais hábil brincava com o elástico da cueca. Sentiu o moreno adentrar sua mão na peça e acariciar o membro rígido e pulsante, com movimentos lentos e torturantes.

-Riiiinn~ e-eu preciso de vo-você dentro de mim. Veem logoo por favor. – falava arrastado. Apenas com a ereção de Rin roçando na sua e seus beijos avassaladores já o fizera ficar duro novamente.

-Apreçado – disse, quando teve a boxer retirada e o membro libertado da incomoda peça. Roçou três dedos nos lábios do mais novo, que entendeu o recado e passou a chupar e a lamber toda a extensão com vontade, deixando os dedos bem lubrificados de saliva.

Ao sentir que já era o suficiente, Rin dirigiu o primeiro digito à entrada. Inicialmente apenas fazia movimentos circulares e lentos no local, logo o introduzindo lentamente no orifício. Haru mordeu o lábio ao sentir seu interior sendo invadido pelo dedo do maior. Fez movimentos de vai e vem com eles dentro, sempre prestando atenção nas feições de dor do outro. A seguir introduziu o segundo, sentindo Nanase ficando tenso abaixo de si, cerrando os olhos com força.

-Ei Haru, confie em mim e relaxe amor... – disse e começou a distribuir leves beijos no pescoço e queixo do companheiro para tentar relaxar o corpo do outro enquanto fazia movimentos com os dedos, como uma tesoura.

Quando sentiu-se acostumado com a movimentação, Haru autorizou a entrada do terceiro dedo, e quando o recebeu, não pode evitar o gemido de dor que sentia. Com mais algumas estocadas, com o dedo, Rin encontrou o ponto de prazer do menor, investindo no local e fazendo-o arquear as costas e corpo tremer debaixo de si. Nanase gemia manhosamente rebolava levemente nos dedos do ruivo. Agarrou-lhe pelos cabelos, e trazendo para próximo de si, sussurrou entre os lábios dele:

-Veeeem logo Rin. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim. Agora.

Rin quase enfartou ao ouvir aquilo. Teve a vontade de enterrar todo seu membro de uma só vez dentro do outro, porém não o queria machucar.. Então, lentamente roçou seu pênis na entrada apertada, sentindo uma pressão magnifica na base de seu pênis. Introduziu até um pouco mais da metade. Haru apertava seus braços, os dedos já brancos devido à força que exercia, tentando amenizar a dor que sentia, sentia como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio. Ao introduzir todo o membro, aguardou por algum sinal do outro para poder se movimentar enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos.

Haru sentia as finas lagrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Aquilo era enorme e doía absurdamente, então ele mordia os lábios para conter o gemido de dor e não preocupar a Rin.

-Dói muito? S-se quiser eu tiro e...

-NÃAO – respondeu rapidamente – Se você parar agora, eu te mato! Só espere um pouco okaay...

Rin sorrio carinhosamente enquanto distribuía beijos sobre a bochecha de Haru, acariciava os negros cabelos, como forma de fazê-lo relaxar um pouco. Após se acostumar um pouco mais com todo aquele volume dentro de si, Nanase deu um leve rebolado como sinal que Rin poderia começar a se movimentar.

Ter o membro pressionado pelas quentes paredes uma sensação demasiadamente prazerosa. Rin moveu-se lentamente, retirou até a metade de seu membro, em seguida o introduzindo novamente, sentindo suas costas sendo arranhadas pelas curtas unhas. Apoiava uma das mãos na cintura como forma de apoio para as estocadas, a outra estava apoiada no colchão, como sustento de seu próprio corpo. Observava as feições de dor de Haruka que pouco a pouco se transformava em feições de prazer conforme se acostumava com a invasão. Gradativamente aumentou a velocidade e força das estocadas, retirava e introduzia fundo e firmemente, repetindo o movimento constantemente. Beijavam-se em um ritmo selvagem e com luxuria. Mordiscava, chupava e beijava os lábios fartos. Com mais algumas estocadas firmes e precisas, Rin acertara em cheio a próstata do moreno, o fazendo arquear as costas, mordendo a mão para evitar o gemido alto que quase soltara.

-Então é aqui, ée? Não se contenha, Haru. Quero ouvir seus gemidos pra mim.

Retirou a mão dos lábios, e sem pudor pôs-se a gemer extasiado.

-Ughhh… A-aahn… Riiiin~! Faça de noooovo – fechava os olhos em deleite ao sentir o ruivo enterrando profundamente e fortemente aquele membro grosso, atingindo sua próstata constantemente.

Rin inclinou-se sobre a cama, ate ficar frente ao amado, analisando minuciosamente cada expressão de prazer que transpassava pelo rosto do outro.

Se sentou e trouxe o corpo moreno em direção do seu, fazendo com que o outro ficasse em seu colo e fizesse com que seu membro preenchesse de uma vez a cavidade, atingindo a próstata mais intensamente. Haruka agora com os braços apoiados nos ombros de Rin, cavalgava rapidamente no colo do ruivo, tendo seu ponto de prazer atingido constante e brutamente, ato que o fazia rolar os olhos de prazer, gemer lascivamente e contrair sua entrada envolta do membro do outro.

Rin passou a masturbar o membro inchado e pulsante esquecido do moreno no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas. Voltou a mordiscar o corpo do parceiro, dando especial atenção ao alvo pescoço, onde deu um chupão forte na região, sabendo que lá ficaria a marca roxa por alguns dias.

Haruka gemia gostosamente no ouvido do ruivo. Chamava pelo nome ruivo, dizia palavras desconexas, pedia para ele ir mais rápido/fundo. Subia e descia seu corpo inúmeras vezes, extasiado com todas aquelas sensações recém descobertas. Haruka enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos do outro, puxando fortemente pelos fios a cabeça em sua direção. Mordeu-lhe o queixo, arrancando um gemido rouco do rapaz. Traçou um caminho com a língua até a boca e iniciou um beijo salaz. Travavam uma batalha de domínio com as línguas, davam intensas chupadas, mordidas. Finas lágrimas de prazer estavam acumuladas nos cantos dos olhos azulados, corpo pulsando, gotas de suor deslizando por toda a costa. Ele estava se sentindo maravilhoso com tudo aquilo.

-Aaaahhh Rin, eu to qua-quase láa, Ahhr ~ gemeu contra a boca.

Rin voltou a deitar o corpo no colchão, e aumentou a movimentação dentro dele, ao passo que continuou com a masturbação. Sentiu o corpo abaixo de si estremecendo, a face corada, os olhos se arregalando, a boca se entreabrindo gemendo e gritando o nome do ruivo, enquanto chegava ao clímax e gozava na mão do parceiro, sujando a mesma e seus abdomens.

Ao atingir o orgasmo, involuntariamente Haru contraiu sua parede interna em volta do membro do outro, que também já estava quase em seu limite e urrou de prazer. Ter aquela visão erótica de Haru suado, gemendo, rolando os olhos de prazer, ter o membro sendo esmagado pelas paredes quentes da entrada dele, depois de mais algumas fortes estocadas o fez chegar ao seu ápice também, gemeu de forma manhosa o nome de Nanase e preencheu com seu liquido a cavidade do outro.

As pernas de Haruka que rondavam a cintura de Rin cederam e caíram sobre a cama, seus braços imitaram o mesmo movimento. Rin retirou seu membro de dentro do outro, ainda tendo espasmos sobre o corpo, não o sustentou e desabou sobre o corpo suado do nadador. Ambas as respirações estavam irregulares e os corações descompassados. Rin jogou seu corpo para o lado, porém levando consigo o corpo amolecido de Haru. Envolveu o corpo com seus braços fortes, trazendo a cabeça para perto de seu peito. Encostou a bochecha de maneira carinhosa nos cabelos morenos e molhados de Haruka, este envolveu os braços também na cintura do mais velho, recebendo carinho naquela região.

Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram naquela posição, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro e da sensação pós sexo. Rin estava demasiadamente cansado, resultado da viajem e claro, do sexo. Estava quase se rendendo ao sono quando ouve a suave voz de Haru o chamando:

-Rin?

-Uhm?

-Lembra, daquela corrida, no regional, quando eu desisti no meio da corrida?

-O que tem? – sussurrou com os olhos ainda fechados.

\- Você se irritou quando desisti, e me perguntou se eu não tinha um sonho, ou um futuro... e lhe respondi que eu não tinha nada disso...

-Você é um idiota, isso sim. – falou um pouco mais alto, apertando o corpo do outro contra o seu.

-É.. eu sei... – deu uma leve risada – Mas sabe... na verdade, há muito estive pensando... Desde muito antes de você me perguntar aquilo, eu já tinha a resposta, só não quis dizer naquela hora, porque não sabia como você reagiria. Então, eu vou finalmente responder à tua pergunta... Eu tenho sim um sonho, Rin...

Rin agora totalmente prestando atenção, estava completamente sem reação. Na verdade, Rin se surpreendera demais com Haru naquela noite. -Mas isso é ótimo, Haru! – sorriu sincero – E qual é seu sonho eihn amor?

Haruka se apoiou sobre seus cotovelos, agora olhando diretamente nas obres vermelhas do outro, sem hesitação, falou de uma vez:

-É você, Rin. Você é meu futuro. Você é meu sonho!

Rin arregalou os olhos. Sentou-se frente ao outro. Estava sem palavras. Nunca em sonhos imaginaria que Haruka falaria tão abertamente de como se sentia. A pessoa que mais amava falando coisas tão lindas para ele, o fez ficar totalmente sem saber como agir. Sentiu o coração acelerado, o rosto tomando uma cor rubra, e os olhos totalmente marejados.

-H-Haru...!

Abraçou Haru o mais forte que podia. E pouco se importou com suas lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto, caindo pelos ombros e costas nuas de Nanase. Esse retribuía o abraço como podia, afagando os ruivos cabelos, com um sorriso no rosto e também com algumas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos azuis.

Rin ainda soluçava. Estava um tanto sensível, e as palavras de Haruka o fizeram chorar como nunca. Após se acalmar um pouco, desfez lentamente o abraço, e com o rosto bem próximo ao de Haruka, respondeu com a voz embargada:

-E-eu te amo! Você também é meu sonho! Eu quero estar com você por toda minha vida... Você aceita ser meu namorado, Haru?

-É claro que eu aceito Rin! Te amo.

Sorriram, deixando escapar mais algumas lágrimas. Selaram as palavras com um beijo calmo, transmitindo todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Aos poucos foram se separando, dando leves selinhos antes de deitarem novamente, com Nanase aconchegado no peito do namorado.

E assim dormiram, nos braços um do outro, sabendo que aquela seria a primeira de muitas vezes, pois estavam destinados a ficarem um com o outro para sempre. Afinal, este era o sonho deles. E assim seria para sempre.

~Fim~


End file.
